How I Met Your Hunger Games
by Kelly White Peach Lover
Summary: Set in the second book of the Hunger Game Series.  The main characters of that story plot of the characters of How I Met Your Mother.  The characters from the Hunger Games take a minor role.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. The Hunger Games movie is coming out later this month so since I am a fan of both How I met Your Mother and this book series I figured a crossover is in order. Now I know the characters of both series are not owned by me so I decided to create different sort of families for the cast of How I Met Your Mother since it's somewhat fitting for my story. The only made up character in it however would be Cassava Hilwood and yes the character's last names would be different as well. It begins in District 11

Lily Wintsment AKA Lily Erikson- Marhsall's girlfriend and friend of Cassie's amongst the cast. She is a teacher.

Robin Sherwood- AKA Robin Schboxy Forgive me I can't spell her last name for the life of me. Member of the group. She works in the Picker's newletter

Barnard Fredstilson AKA Barney Stitson- (Friends call him Barney) the womanizer who has a secret crush on Lily and Robin. He is the mayor's son. The group somewhat despises especially Cassie because he trades his body for food for the poor ladies. He claims he only does it when they reach 21 age.

Thedwick Weatherspoon AKA Ted Mosby- best friend of Marshall's and ex boyfriend of Cassie. He's an architect he helps build homes. He looks after his young nieces and nephews.

Marshall Hilwood AKA Marshall Erikson he is a past victor along with his sister. He is one of the head pickers.

Cassandra Hilwood (Everyone calls her Cassie) She is also a picker. Since her brother is the head picker in their sector she gets off earlier so she can hunt in the fields for their food.

Trevor Woodsword- Past victor.

This takes place in the second book of the series. Starts before the quarter quell is announced.

Prologue

Cassie's point of view.

I wake up alarmed as the screams start. I pant as I hear his screams quiet down to soft whimpers as I hear him scream almost every night since he won the Hunger Games when we were younger. Thankfully Lily is now is his girlfriend so she manages to quiet him down. I don't know how she handles the screams but she loves him that's all what matters to me. Marshall and Lily sleep on the second floor of our victor's house and I sleep in the downstairs. No matter how hard I try I can't fall back to sleep. So I get out of bed and tip toe on the kitchen floor and was about to get to the door.

"You know he worries when you leave during the night." Came the tired voice which startles me as I open the door.

I turn around and sigh in relieve when I see Lily on the top floor.

"I have been doing this for years Lil…"

"And we both know where you go off to."

"It's not like he minds…"

"You're his ex-girlfriend don't you think it is kind of hard to see him every night."

I stare at my bare feet. I shuffle them.

"We are friends Lily…." I said quietly

"You broke his heart Cas…" Lily scolded.

I sigh and run my hand through my hair.

"He listens, and he is there…: " I said.

I don't say that I need him. He always listens when I babble or stays quiet when I don't say anything.

Lily shuffles down the steps and hands me some papers.

"At least while you there, give him this. Rose left her homework back at the school again…" She hands it over.

I couldn't stop the smile that comes across my face.

"Giving her an extension?" I tease

Lily shrugs and hands It over. I fold it over and put it in my pajama pants pocket.

"Just be careful, you know Marshall worries about you." Lily said with concern

As soon as she finishes we hear a loud snore coming from the top of stairs. I try to repress a giggle.

"Oh yeah like he is so worried that he can't sleep." I said sarcastically.

Lily rolls her eyes and before she says anything more, I dart outside.

A blast of cold air hits my face as soon as I step outside. There is a nip in the air and I relish it's briskness of it. I head off downward to the main part of town where the middle class resides.

We used to live in the poor area until Marshall came back with his victor from the Hunger Games. My parents however didn't relish the wealth for long because two weeks afterwards the they died in the forest fire that came up in the Summer heat. Ever since then Marshall is the head of the house but it is more like a joint effort now since I'm twenty six but during that time I was only ten. Since then he has been way overly protective of me. Well it goes as far until I was in the Hunger Games myself, he couldn't protect me then.

I walk briskly down the road, it is only a ten minute walk if I move fast. The Peace Keepers pay me no mind as I walk down the road towards the Weatherspoon house. or the Weatherspoon Lair as Marshall used to call it when we were kids. The house is old, one of the oldest in town and Ted has been dying to restore it to its former glory but his bosses refuse to let him get near the blue prints of his house. The house in owned by the city and he lives in it because it was issued to his parents when they got married. Of course now they are dead but he lives there with his small nieces and nephews.

I see a faint light off in the Fredstilson place, either Barnard is getting lucky off some poor female or his Father is going over the plans for the Quarter Quell. I go for the lesser part of two evils because I refuse to put that image in my mind of Barnard and some poor defenseless woman.

I reach Ted's place and knock on the door which of course immediately opens. A very sleepy looking Ted is at the door. He doesn't say anything, he just nods me in. I walk in sheepishly. I go to the table, Ted goes to the stove in the kitchen and warms the kettle up for tea.

"You have to stop coming over here." He mumbles. I barely hear him. But I am sure he says that.

I shrug my shoulders as I sit down.

"It's either coming here or staring at my ceiling all night long." I mumble as I stare at the kitchen table. I trace the grains of it with my finger.

"I vote for the lather." Ted chuckles sleepily.

I shrug again. Ted sits down.

"So what is it this time? Screams or nightmare?" He asks annoyingly

I sigh, I run my hand through my hair then stop it in my tracks because the habit is getting old.

"Screams. Marshall's screams are hard to deal with." I mumble.

"And your afraid to go back to sleep because you might get them." Ted concludes.

I didn't say anything, I stare down at the table. Ted waits until I respond. I refuse to say anything well my actions speak more than words anyway.

Ted sighs and rubs his eyes annoyingly. The kettle whistles. He quickly gets up, stumbles and then gets to the kettle.

"Ow! Damn it!" Ted exclaims and waves his hand that just got burned.

I jump, and then quickly race over to him and to cover his mouth so he doesn't wake the children. I get ice from the ice chest right next to the stove. Then wrap it in a towel and hand it over to him. Ted grits his teeth in pain as I quickly wrap it with the towel. Our eyes met, I stare into his deep luscious brown eyes and my heart quickens. I so much want to kiss him at that moment. Ted grabs my hand that was about to touch his cheek.

"Cassie…" Ted's voice snaps me out of the fog and I return to the present.

I quickly step backward.

"Sorry…" I said quietly.

I remember the reason why we broke up. The one reason that ruins all our lives. The Hunger Games….

TBC.. Please read and review. I want to be sure if this is gonna work out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: In case my dear reviewers, or should reviewer would think I would stop working on this fanfic. You are dead wrong. And a side note to that reviewer. There has been romantic feelings from Barney remember the episode where Lily slept in the same bed as he did? And anyway it's not really a problem. It's not really going to be mentioned in the story anyway. He is not one of the primary characters. And as far as staying in the same format as the show. Need I remind you that it is fanfic, not based off the show really. Off canon and everything. But thanks for the critisms anyway. So onto the fanfic. Please read and review.

Chapter 1

Ted's point of view.

The Hunger Games. Just thinking those words causes bile to come up my throat. I feel sick whenever the time comes for them. When I turned nineteen, I wanted to hide underneath my bed and never come out but since coming to them is mandatory or death, I had to come. It was the year when Cassie got picked for them. Marshall was beyond comfort. His screams still haunt me to this day. As the peace keepers hold him back as we watch his little sister step up to the podium. Lily and Robin were too old for volunteer and besides Marshall would just die if Lily volunteered.

I still don't know how Cassie had won her games. Since she was too little to watch her brother's victory, we both decided it was best not tell one and other.

"If there were no Hunger Games…." Cassie stated softly….

"Then we would still be together…" I finish her sentence with a grimace.

We told everyone that Cassie was the one that dumped me but in truth was, it was a mutual decision. Face facts.

Fact 1: If we marry and have children, they would end up in the same position as us for future Hunger Games.

Fact 2 that I keep to myself only: Cassie needs an older brother rather than a boyfriend.

Marshall may be Cassie's big brother, but they act like they aren't related. Cassie goes off to hell knows where during the day and Marshall acts like it is no fucking big deal.

I know it kills him inside when she takes off. At least at night she comes here to be with me…and now it sounds like I am lusting after her which I totally am not. I mean sure we dated for a couple of months and sure they were the best moments of my life.

Oh who am I kidding? I am still nuts over her. I can tell she feels the same way as I do but there are the Hunger Games that she insists we can't be together because of them. We can…I know we can! If she wasn't so darn stubborn.

Cassie clears her throat.

"I'll get the tea ready…" She stammers.

She turns off the tea kettle and grabs a dish rag which I stupidly have forgotten because I couldn't help thinking about her lush pink lips. And I am doing it again, I have problems.

Cassie puts the tea on the table. My hand is throbbing. Stupid fucking kettle looking so smug.

Cassie is representing a laugh I can tell by her biting her lip hard.

"If you bite it any further you'll pierce your lips."

She lets out a giggle.

"I'm sorry but the way your glaring at the kettle it is like it is a human being or something."

I let out a growl as I sit down.

"It burned me on purpose." I muttered.

Cassie then burst out laughing and of course I have to shush her.

"You grabbed it without protection Ted…"

"Well it was your fault for distracting me to begin with." I snap back her.

I immediately regretted snapping at her. She immediately looks guilty.

"I can leave…" She saids with a pout that makes her face looks like when she was five.

I shake my head,

"No stay…besides you already annoyed me far enough this evening." And make me horny. I thought to myself

Cassie's pout turned into a grin.

"Thanks this is better than going home in the cold anyway."

"Glad to be of service" I said with a yawn

Cassie frowned.

"On second thought I better go home. Marshall is probably waking up soon."

I yawned again and scratched my head.

"Knowing Marshall he was probably faking being asleep so Lily doesn't worry."

"What makes you think that?" Cassie asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on Cas, you know your brother as much as I do."

Cassie looks sad. "Unfortunately your wrong. Ever since I came back home, things have been awkward between us. I mean on the surface things are the same but on a deeper level…." She lets the sentence hang.

I smile at her sadly.

"You don't let him. You keep everyone on a distant level since you got back."

"Because even I don't recognize myself!" Cassie shouted back at me before I can shush.

Cassie blushes that crimson red that looks like she is turned into a primrose. The delicate red rose that held a sweet perfume that Marshall said it came from the oils from the showers back at the Capital. She is so beautiful like a rose.

Cassie blushes further. "Maybe I should leave."

I snap out of my stupor. No! Stay with me so we can be together. That is what I want to say to her but of course I don't. Well I do a little gulp.

"N-no it's fine" I stammer stupidly.

Cassie's smiles sadly. She puts her hand into her pajama pants.

"I almost forgot, Lily gave me Rosie's homework. She left it at school again."

I groan, then rub my tired eyes, I sigh irritably

"Extension?"

Cassie nodded then handed it over, partially crumbled.

"I'll see you later at my place."

I nod. Marshall, Barney, and I usually hang out at his house after work. Cassie used to joke that it was our club house but it well, face it is the most normal out of all our situations.

Cassie walks out the front door quietly and waves goodbye. I nod goodbye. As soon she leaves, I konk out at the breakfast table forgetting about the tea.

Marshall's point of view.

I lay awake and listen to Lily's soft snores. Waiting for younger stupid sister to get home, is pointless, especially when I am too afraid to go back to sleep. I get in my bath robe and shuffle down, of course I trip over myself and land on my butt.

I curse underneath my breathe and rub my backside. Wearing Dad's old bathrob is kind of hard to walk in even though wearing it makes me feel closer to him but, at the same time he was 3 inches taller than me so it is kind of hard to walk in. The front door opens quietly, I held my breath and instantly relax when I see it's Cassie walking through the door.

"Where were you?" I ask hoarsely

Cassie looks like a rabbit trapped in front of one of the picker's trackers. Look like death is about to take him but is too afraid to move.

Cassie takes a deep breathe in and out.

"Jesus, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She stammers and then holds her chest dramatically.

I roll my eyes. "Where were you Cassandra Everdene Hilbush?" I spat out.

She rolls her eyes comically.

"Oh please like it is so hard to know where I go off to every night." She says half heartly

"Cassandra…" I growl.

Cassie squeezes her brow in irritation

"Why do you care where I go off to? Your always asleep when I take off. At least Lily sees me off."

I must of looked horrified.

"Of course I care. Do you have any idea how much I worry about you?" I practically shout.

Cassie bites her lip. She is like holding back her tears. She looks like she did when she was six and got caught sneaking out a loaf a bread from our ice box when she went off to feed the local animals.

"Cassie..just tell me where you went off to alright?" I said gently

She gulps, and quickly wipes her nose.

"Ted's. You know I run off there practically every night."

I slump my shoulders and sit down at the kitchen table.

"Because of my screams right?" I ask hoarsely

She shrugs and seats at the opposite end of the table.

"Either go to his place or stare at our ceiling all night."

I sigh…"Because your afraid of the nightmares right?" I ask glumly

Cassie smiles half heartily.

"Normally your screams wake me up before I even have them" Cassie says with a wan smile.

I shrug half heartily

"Well at least I can protect you unconsciously then." I say with a bitter chuckle.

Cassie looks stunned

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I roll my eyes

"I couldn't protect you from them since you were twelve years old but I can at least protect you while I am half awake." I say with a moan.

Cassie smiles at me sadly.

"Marshall, like you couldn't try to save me. Three peace keepers hold you back."

I cringe, remembering how I was beside myself with hysterics. That image of Cassie walking up to the podium still haunts my nightmares.

" I wasn't in my right frame of mind. You are my little sister and it killed me inside when I heard your name called to approach the podium."

Cassie sucked in her breathe.

"You couldn't if you tried. You tried your hardest to prevent it. You begged Robin to volunteer. But she was too old to do it. They had to pull a tranquilizer on you to put you down." Cassie recalled.

I flinched at the memory. Those tranquilizers stung and they weren't fast acting either. It took Barney and Ted to carry me back to the house. Lily has become well more protective over me since then.

Cassie yawned, I look at the time. Four o'clock in the morning. I smirked at her.

"Looks like someone is finally tired enough for bed."

Cassie shook her head slightly before she put her head on the table and fell asleep.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing a little. She is just adorable at times. At times she is a little monster that can kill me in one punch, only I would never tell her that I know that.

I get up, and gently lift her into my arms. She is so light, it is almost like lifting a sack of flour but heaver,.

I gently place her down on the sofa bed. One of these days we need to switch. I don't care that I am older. I feel like a yawn coming myself. A few minutes of shut eye down here can't hurt me. I get out my bathrobe and thankfully I'm in my pajamas. And lay down. Pretty soon I'm out like a light.

TBC.


	3. Two slaps do not make it right

Lily's point of view.

Waking up alone in the bed, either Marshall has wakened up early to see if Cassie has gotten home early or he has to leave for work. I go with the lather.

I get up and get dress. It's not as easy as you think it is when you have to wear a costume to tell the story of Hansel and Gretel for the 2nd Grade class. I gather up my costume and put it in my bag. I don't want to end up scaring Cassie first thing in the morning. Since Marshall is Cassie's supervisor he lets her sleep in.

I tip toe down stairs and get a fresh pot of coffee brewing. Since Cassie's win of the Hunger Games we, I mean Cassie and Marshal (He lets me be in the we since we technically live together) we have all the coffee we can live by. So instead of the measly amount of coffee beans we have a full bag full of the stuff.

I hear snoring but not just from Cassie, which scared me because it is Marshall's snores that shook me to the core. Marshal was suppose to be at work an hour ago!

I race into the living-room not stopping to watch the adorable moment of two siblings snuggled up together. I mean this is the closest I have ever seen of them for a long long time.

I hear pounding on the door. I feel the blood drain from my face, the peace keepers!

Marshall is still snoring, he is such a heavy sleeper. Cassie meanwhile stirred for a bit but turn over and fell deeper in sleep.

The door bashes in. Two peace keepers run in. One of them pushes me out of the way and yanks Marshall off the coach. Marshall wakes up with a yelp which in turn wakes Cassie who screams in terror. I myself feel frozen in freight.

The two Peace Keepers drag Marshall out the door while he fought them with all his might. Which wasn't good enough since he got a few good punches in but was dragged through the door.

Cassie seemed frozen in freight. She was as pale as a sheet.

I walk up to her and slap her across the face.

I feel tears sting my eyes. "You see what your doing to him?" I shout at her.

Cassie's eyes widened in shock. As if she didn't know.

I stomped off onto the kitchen to gather the herbs. Thank God my parents were in the apothecary business otherwise Marshall would of suffered a lot more than he had over these past twelve years.

I make a quick call to the school to tell them I'll be absented today while I mix the right herbs to make a lotion to soothe Marshall's wounds.

I glare at Cassie as I do all this. She is just standing looking dumbfounded. I realize she had no idea. Then it sunk in. I forgot Marshall made me promise not to tell her anything. She has a right to know now the truth.

I sigh irritably, I rub my eyes.

"Cassie, I'm sorry that I slapped you but you have to understand what you are doing daily is killing your brother."

Cassie was holding her cheek looking stunned.

"W-what do you mean?"

I growl quietly.

"Hunting. You hunt every day Cassie. We don't even need the food anymore, and yet you still hunt!" I spat out. "

Cassie walks over to the table and sits down with a thud.

Cassie takes a deep breathe in

'Ted. I hunt for him and his niece and nephew." Cassie says in a breathe

I sigh, I rub my eyes tiredly. Leave it to Cassie to take my accusations and turn it around to a guilt trip.

"Ted can hunt for his own family Cassandra." I reply tiredly.

Cassie rubs her cheek and raising her eyebrows at me.

"Ted? We are talking about the guy who fainted at the sight of blood from a hang nail."

"It was not from a hang nail, it was from a broken knee cap." Ted replied from the door as he casually walked in and plopped down right beside Cassie at the coffee table.

"So what's up?" Ted asked tiredly. You can tell he hardly gotten any sleep last night because of a certain roommate that is sitting there rubbing her cheek.

I bit my lip worriedly. "Marshall is getting beaten again. Can you and Barney bring him back here?"

Ted turned serious. "Why is he beaten this time?"

Cassie looked at him stunned, then she turned angry. She slapped him across the face hard.

"Ow!" Ted exclaimed.

I realized stunned that Cassie had tears being held in her eyes.

"You knew he was being hurt all this time and didn't tell me?" She shouted.

Ted's mouth was agape. I feel ashamed myself. I should of never have slapped her.

"Cassie, Marshall made us swear to never tell you anything about his 'accidents'" I said quietly.

Cassie looked hurt. Marshall and I along with the others keep saying the reason why Marshall walked with a limp most of the time was because he kept falling off the trees.

She shook her head slightly.

"Cassie….." I started, she took off running out of the house.

Ted holds my shoulder

I'll get her." He reassures me.

Ted runs out right after her. The door slams shut, and I begin to worry.

TBC

AN: I know I know short chapter. But I promise you folks, it won't be for long for the next chapter.


	4. One scene in four point's of view

Chapter four

Cassie's point of view.

I run. I don't think of anything else but getting there. Rescuing my brother.

I can't let him keep getting beaten. I have seen other people get the whip; I don't want to be the reason why he gets it again.

Ted's point of view.

I race against the wind. That woman is faster than a wild dog. Where the devil did she run off too?

I stop running to catch my breathe. The thought and the solution dawns on me with horror. I feel the blood drain out of my face.

She is going to the center of town. And I know the sick reason why.

Marshall's pont of view.

I feel the rope tie around my wrists tightened. I refuse to scream in agony. The last time I did that, the head peacekeeper in charge, just laughed and then spit in my face. It may sting but it is worse than being called wussy girl every time I cry out in pain.

Barney's point of view.

I see the random amount of people forming into the center of town. All of them with sadness, pity, and anguish as they witness the man struggle against the peacekeepers. The man looks awfully familiar. Sickening familiar. I feel my bile rise up my throat. I see two familiar figures running to the center of town. Oh God no, one of them cannot be Cassie. Marshall would kill me if she sees this. Luckily and thankfully Ted is on her heels. Maybe I can cut her off.

Robin's point of view.

Men. Seriously, men are idiots. Cassie is plainly running madly towards the center of town while Ted and Barney are running towards her which they would probably end up…aim towards one and other.

CRASH

A head on collision. I roll my eyes, and grabbed Cassie by her arms. She is struggling. Kicking and screaming.

"Marshall! Marshall!" Cassie screams hysterically

"Oh Cassie…" I say sadly underneath my breath. She's frantic. Crying hysterically. Thank God Lily called me at the office. I raced over to her house to grab the tranquilizer which was obviously needed.

I press the needle into Cassie's arm and immediately she goes limp.

Ted comes over rubbing his head from the crash.

"Grab Marshall after the whipping and meet me at…"

"Marshall's place. Got it."

Barney's groans are audible to say the least.

"You might need him to help you." I require

Ted nodded in agreement. He stared at Cassie for one minute longingly then took off to help Barney up from the ground. I roll my eyes and sigh irritably. Cassie, why are you so damn stubborn?

Cassie just snores lightly in response.

"Come on kid, let's go home."

I sigh and lift Cassie bridal style and carry her home. I walk home as I hear Marshall cry filled yells with pain.

TBC.


	5. Aftershock

Chapter 5

Cassie's point of view:

My head feels fuzzy. I groan and I feel like my head is the size of a watermelon, it feels so heavy and fuzzy. Fuzzy and heavy, they rhyme. I chuckle but that sets off another stab of pain in my skull.

Something feels soft underneath my head. The pain in it subsides somewhat. I open my eyes slightly. I groan when the nauseous comes forth. There is a bucket at my bedside, and then I heave until all the contents of my stomach are out.

I stumble out of bed and walk wobbly to the bathroom to splash some water on my face and brush my teeth to get the icky taste out of my mouth.

I stumbled out of the bathroom. I rest for a few seconds to get my bearings. Whoever gave me that thingy was a life saver I think.

As I wobble along to the doorway I feel my head spin. Whatever drug I took is a killer.

My vision is somewhat blurry as I make a couple figures down stairs. I blink a couple of times to get the fuzziness out of my eyes without much success but as I edge myself I make out the forms. I feel my bile come back up my throat as I make out the people in front of me.

My brother is lying on his stomach on the dining room table. Lily is treating his wounds. I feel like I am about to throw up. I cover my mouth and head straight to the bathroom sink.

I heave, I feel the toothpaste come back up along with bile. I lean heavily on the sink.

"So you found out huh?" A snarky voice asked me

I turn slightly over to see Robin leaning against the bathroom wall. It comes back to me, and then I lose my cookies some more.

"Cassie, that's enough! Now stop puking, we can basically hear it all down there!" Robin scolds me.

I pant for a couple of seconds then slump down onto the floor. Robin rushes over to me and eases me onto the bed.

I hold my head to keep it from spinning.

"H-how bad?" I stutter through deep breathes.

Robin takes a moment to consider

"You're talking about his injuries right?" Robin asked with a frown

I manage a weak nod.

Robin sighs then sits down next to me.

"What can I say, kid?"

"The t-truth." I sputter out with determination, which I hope sounded like determination. I felt like all feeble and tender.

Robin sighed and rubbed her eyes,

"I don't know what to tell you Cas. Marshall has been taking the whip for a long time now so…"

"H-how long?" I manage through some shaky breathe.

Robin sighs and rubs my back in comfort.

"Since you were twelve but Cassie it's…" That's all I hear since I start running down the stairs.

I felt my heart pounding. Pitter pat pitter pat. It's my fault! I'm the reason why Marshall keeps getting the whip because when I was twelve years old was the year I started to hunt.

Marshall is half conscience on the table. He has a gray blanket on his back. I feel a sob catch in my

Throat.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"He didn't want you to know." Lily told me quietly.

I shrugged her hand and walk over to the sink. I grab it with both hands. I don't feel the need to heave anymore but I want to.

"Why would he not want you to tell me?"

"Because it's the only way I can protect you Cassie." Came the muffle reply that came from the gray lump.

Marshall had his eyes open half way open. He looked weak. Not weak weak like the time Robin tried to make dinner for the whole gang but everyone ended up having food poisoning but that is another story. He looked, I can't believe I'm saying this about my own brother, helpless. Marshall looked helpless.

I shake my head stubbornly. "Not true."

Marshall sighed irritably. "Cassie why do you think I don't insist on you taking the bed instead of me?"

"Because I have to wake up early in order to check my traps?" I ask innocently

Marshall gives me the harry eyeball.

I sigh "Because your back hurts you."

"And why does it hurt me by chance?" He asks in false bewilderment.

My face pales. I latterly feel the blood drain out of my face.

He nods in confirmation.

I gulp.

"So it is my fault that your back is all messed up. Those assholes whip you because…"

"Cassie it's not all your fault that it happens." Lily says quietly.

"B-but if I stop hunting then Ted and his family will starve Marshal!" I cry in turmoil.

"Cassie, they are fine with what they have. Ted's pay check covers them" Lily tells me gently.

I shake my head defiantly

"It only covers part of the month and if I do,"

"Cassie they are fine with what they have. They don't need any more meat than they already have."

Marshall yawns tiredly "Cassie you only keep doing it every day to keep…."

I cover my ears I don't want to hear this. I shake my head.

"No! No! No!"

Lily yanks my hands down and stares me down.

"It doesn't bring him back Cassie!"

I feel the tears fall down.

"B-but I need to provide for,"

End of Cassie's Point of view….

Lily's point of view

I start shaking her shoulders.

"Cassie your Dad died a long time ago. You can't keep hunting!" I say aggressively.

"But Ted needs the game meat. He has to look after his niece and nephew..."

"Once a month shall do it Cassie otherwise my back becomes a tar tar of flesh. " Marshall chimes in from underneath his blanket.

Cassie walks over to Marshall shaking.

"This has been happening since I was twelve?"

Cassie's hand is trembling. She reaches over to the blanket.

"Cassie don't do what I am thinking you are about to do." I said nervously. Cassie is either being very brave right now or fools hardly.

She pulls off the blanket before I can stop her.

End of Lily's point of view.

Cassie's point of view

I yank off the blanket and I feel the little color left in my cheeks drain.

Marshal's back is covered with red welts and like a hundred scars.

I felt whatever bile that is left come up. I swallow twice and walk shaking towards a chair and rest my head on the table.

Marshall is ashamed and looks sickened.

"Cassie I didn't want you to see." Marshall mumbles.

His eyes closes and he passes out.

I look at my brother who looks somewhat peaceful under slumber makes me make a silent vow to myself.

I would never hunt again if it results in my brother's anguish.

TBC.

AN: Okay this chapter took me forever because of obvious reasons being the fact I feel sickened by my descriptions but whatever. Please read and review. Why isn't anyone reviewing it?! It's a good story! Come on people!


	6. The Nightmare of our lives

Chapter 6

AN: Hello everyone. Apparently only two people reviewed so far. : ( I feel so unloved. ' ( But this story is speaking to me so rest assure my two readers more chapters ahead. Please read and review.

Marshall's point of view.

I wake up in a warm cloud that makes me feel all snuggly and warm all over. Lily must have warmed the sheets again. Suddenly a stab of pain hits me in the back. I wince. I feel a sudden burning sensation and I bite back a scream.

"I'm so sorry baby. But it supposed to help heal your wounds." Came a soothing voice.

I feel hot tears come to my eyes. I close my eyes tightly. It hurts so much!

"Almost done honey"

I shudder as the familiar sensation of a cooling liquid trickle down onto my back that both soothes and tickles a little.

Then a warm soft hand rubs down my back. And I feel a sigh of relief come out of my mouth.

"Barney brought over some pain medicine that his Dad gets for his Mom from the Capital."

I open my bleary eyes. I see my beautiful girlfriend handing me a small glass.

"You'll have to sit up for this Marshall" Came a harsher voice.

Both ladies help me up in a sitting positing. My back protests. I bit back another scream.

Robin hands me the glass that she took from my Lilypad. I give her a grateful look and swing back the meds.

A numbing sensation and I start feeling sleepy.

"The medicine should knock you right out honey." Came Lily's gentle voice. I nod half heartily as I was being placed on my stomach. I feel my eyelids getting heavy and fall into uneasy slumber.

Marshall's Dream (Takes place seventeen years ago)

_I fight against the Peacekeepers. I watch helplessly as they take away my parents. _

"_MA MA! Pa!" I scream. _

"_Marshall look after Cassie! Protect her for us!" My father yelled at me as he and my Mom struggled against the peacekeepers who are leading them off for extinction. _

"_We love you Marshall!" Mom yelled at me with tears in her eyes. _

_I scream as I see my parents for the last time as they were carried away to their death. _

(Dream switches to five years later)

_We all stand in the City's center. Ted, Barney and I are at the way back. Having being too old to enter the Games._

_I told Cassie do not take any tesserae. We don't need it. But she does so anyway. She never listens._

_I don't know why she did it. I stole a glance at Ted though. His pale face becomes paler. I sigh irritably. That stupid crush she has on him._

"_He needs it Marshall. Face it even with my Dad's pay increase for him it wouldn't be enough for his family." Barney states plainly. _

_I shake my head angrily. Why is she so gosh darn stubborn... I could have hunted for him. _

_Of course I would end up throwing up afterwards. Dad wouldn't let me hold a bow and arrow after I fainted going after a rabbit. _

_The lady who escorts our sector comes forth. The big bowl that holds the girls names stands beside her. The boys on the left. _

"_Welcome to the 64__th__ Annual Hunger Games! May the odds be Forevermore in your favor" She called out cheerfully in the big mike Barney's father is sitting behind her along with the past victors. _

_Both of their faces look grave as if they have done it for years which of course they have. I stare and notice that Seeder got picked this year as one of the coaches. I feel bad for her. She goes this every other year. I would have done it but they called me a weakling which I ignored on account there is no way I would end up doing it. _

_I glance at the other victor. Trevor was about ten years older than I am. He has a passive look on his face, seems that he has been through too many of these. Usually he is either drunk in the past games or zoned out. His past is partly a mystery for me. He was my mentor during my Hunger Games. He was impassive and usually gave me these knowledgeable facts of the past victors. He was well like a big brother to me until I saw him making a pass at Lily, since then he is nothing more than dirt to me. _

"_Ladies first!" The escort says cheerfully in the big microphone. I know the 'cheerfulness' is fake. She told me when she was my escort that she rather is in sector 4. Of course Trevor told me that the escort is like obligated to say that. So I don't know how she actually feels. _

_I look around the town center and spot my sister who is standing with the other 12 to 15 year olds. Looking pretty in that dress that was once Mom's. Of course since Mom was 5 inches taller than her, the sleeves were rolled up. She looks skinny and yet strong. She must have been hunting again. Without my permission. _

_The escort reaches into the big glass bowl. _

_I held my breathe. I felt my heart beat quicken. I realize this is a dream. And I know what happens next. It always happens. And no matter what I do; I can't stop it from happening. _

"_Cassandra Hillabush" She calls out cheerfully. _

_I felt my breathe hitch. My palms sweat. And all noise seems to be blocked out from my ears. Time has slowed down. My eyes zoomed onto Cassie's small frame. Her footsteps seem magnified. _

_I scan the town's center for Robin. She has to volunteer for her. I can't lose Cassie, she is my baby sister. First my parents and now Cassie. No Fuckin Way will I let that happen!_

"_CASSIE! CASSIE! DON'T TAKE MY SISTER! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!" _

"_Marshall stops it!' I hear voices that I can't place where they are coming from._

"_Come on man!" _

_They hold me back. I continue to scream. I feel painful jabs in back that seem to numb me but I continue to scream. I scream, I scream!_

"_Marshal!" "Marshal!" _

Marshal's dream ends.

End of Marshal's point of view:

Start of Lily's point of view:

Marshall kept screaming Cassie's name over and over again. I have tried shaking his shoulders. He has kept on screaming.

"Marshal sweetie, come on honey you are having a nightmare."

Marshal's screams have died down. He often whimpers right after he has a nightmare. Sometimes he curls onto himself in a fetal position. And sobs quietly. I think he must be reliving Cassie's reaping. Oh God that day was awful. Marshal was beside himself and young Cassie was terrified of being at the reaping. Well she was every year like every other teenager there but still it was horrifying seeing her small frame walk up to the podium.

Marshall hardly slept at all during Cassie's time in the games.

Just remembering that day gives me shudders. This of course makes me remember when Marshal's name was called for the games which make me tear up.

"Lily honey…." I hear Robin's reassuring voice waft in through the stair's lower steps.

I try to repress a sob that comes from my throat.

"Hey it's okay…see Marshal calmed himself down." Robin takes a hold of my shoulders, gives me a hug.

"I'm trying to be strong. Cassie is falling apart upstairs and Marshal is suffering from another episode. It's all on me. Usually I can keep it together…"

"Your just one person Lily. I know its difficult now but you know CAS. She pulls it together at the end. And Marshal will be back to his old goofy self in no time."

"I know. it's just so unfair Robin! They are ruining our lives over some dumb rebellion that happened over seventy years ago."

"I know but things will get better eventually. You know the new rebellion is happening again."

"I still think it is a bad idea Robin." I sniffle and wipe away my last tear. "Millions of people can get hurt. Some poor sector can end up being another sector 13."

Robin suddenly stands firmly. Hands on her hips.

"You know there is still a sector 13…" Robin states confidently.

I stand there with my mouth hanging wide open.

TBC:

AN: Okay this fanfic may not be getting any reviews but I fill like it is a good piece. So I am going to still keep working on it people! Please read or review.


	7. The Juicy Tender Moments

Chapter 7

Okay this story is coming along nicely. I feel like it is one of my best stories ever. So let's get the show on the road

Cassie's point:

I wash off the dried tears off my cheeks and manage to pull myself together. I feel like I cried years of pain off my chest. Now I feel surprisingly lighter. I push myself off the bed with a slight grunt. Okay I have been crying too long. Robin is a surprisingly good comforter. Who knew. I hope Lily is doing okay. Her crying seems to have stopped. Now I hear whispering. I inch forward to the bedroom door to listen.

**Lily and Robin's conversation:**

"**I can't believe it is actually happening" Lily sits down by the table. Robin joins her. **

"**Well it is. Trevor was awfully pacific about it Wintsment" ** **Robin spoke with reverence. **

"**I still can't believe your dating Trevor" Lily says with a head shake. **

"**Hey he is good in the sack and he is informative. He is in the know of the rebellion"**

"**How is he in the known all the time? I mean he barely shows up during the Game meetings, he barely mentors the new tributes every year?"**

"**He s sneaky. He is like able to weasel information out of anyone. That is why he somehow weaseled the rebellion information out of Haymitch from district 12. Well that and he managed to liquored up Haymitch so he would spill his guts. Yeah...same way he got me into bed." Robin says regrettably. **

"**Then why are you dating him again?" Lily asks questionably **

"**Like I said, he is informative. He helps me get information for the newsletter." **

"**So your using him? Robin you are better than that." **

"**Hey he is using me for sex. So it works both ways. Plus well he is oddly charming when he wants to be." **

"**Well I have Marshmallow…." Lily turns to Marshal then sucks in a breathe and starts to tear up.**

"**Hey Hey look at me. You were doing just fine five seconds ago. Keep it together sunshine…" **

**Robin turns Lily's attention back to her. **

(Cassie's point of view)

Gee Robin is good at comforting Lily. I should get some pointers from her and give them to Marshal later. I cut a glance towards him and notice he is waking up. I got to catch his attention. I don't want him to stop the juicy gossip from flowing. I mean the Rebellion….what if there is more information about it and maybe a future game info. Who knows.

Marshal's point of view

I wake slowly. I had like a night terror but thanks to my Lily pad's soothing back rub that put me right back to sweet dreams. I haven't felt this refreshed for quite some time. I open my eyes. The blurriness fades and I see that Robin and Lily are whispering. Before I got to interrupt their conversation I caught a glimpse of my darling little annoying sister which she is makes shushing movements. As if she wants me to play along and pretend I am still asleep. Like I am going to listen to a twenty seven year old ease dropper!

"Lily, Cassie is eased roping." I told Lily tiredly.

Cassie quickly dodges back into the bedroom.

Lily rolls her eyes annoyingly.

"Cassandra Thistle Hill bush you come on down this instant young lady!

I love it when Lily gets all parental.

Cassie shuffles down the stairs and is moving extra slow so she can avoid trouble which is totally coming her way.

End of Marshal's point of view.

I sigh. Marshal has always been a tattler. He tattled on me to Pa when I was six. The bunny looked hungry, how was I supposed to know that loaf of bread was to feed the whole family. It was a rookie mistake on my part. Never trust Marshal, he has looser lips then Trevor's victims have. Apparently Robin is his latest victim. Or he is the victim. Who knows how that crazy relationship is going on?

Okay muster up the fake tears. Come on think of something sad. Parents dead. Parents dead. I feel the salty tears coming.

I sneeze. Okay a sneeze. Come on you need to get yourself all worked up. You don't want to face Lily's wrath again not since you failed to study for your sixth grade exam on the tree fungus. I was busy hunting! I was gathering up provisions for Ted. They were running out of food.

"Ahem"

Uh oh, Lily wants me to speak. I better start sniffling.

"Yes Lily?" I got my voice all warbely.

"Save the phony tears Marshal told me. "

I groan and scowl at the tattler.

Marshal gives me a smirk. Even though he is in pain he can be the most annoying older brother.

"Tattle tale…" I mumble underneath my breathe.

Marshal hears me.

"Cry Baby." He shots back at me. I stick out my tongue at him.

Lily rolls her eyes. Robin sticks her hands on her hips

"Can't you two ever be mature around each other?"

"Can't be done." Marshal replies.

I sit down at the table which then I push my seat back so I wouldn't' be staring at Marshal's backside.

"We have tried but ultimately we fail at it. I am ashamed." I put my head down in mock shame.

I try to make Lily laugh, so the blow of her anger becomes less painful. That evil glare of hers can kill a person.

Lily's point of view:

Must not laugh. Must not give that troublemaker the benefit of one little chuckle. Otherwise she knows she is off the hook which she is so not. I mean come on. Fake tears, acting like a six year old and top it all off trying to make me laugh. She's good, real good. But not good enough!

"Don't try any fast ones on me missy. You're so busted!" I give her the meanest of all glares. Marshal calls them my death stare, well it works. Cassie is shaking in her boots.

Cassie manages to cover up her terror by giving me a glare in return.

"It's the only way I can get any info around here about the Games. Between Barney holding every detail in about the games which he somehow weasels out from his Dad or the fact you guys withhold information about the games or what the revolutionists are doing. I'm twenty seven years old! You don't have to keep information away from me!"

I sigh. Why did Marshal have to be so overly protective? Can't he just see that she is not the same scared little girl whose name was called for the Games? He is not going to lose her to the games again. He needs to let her in on the info.

"Cassie it is time for you …"

"No it's not…" Marshal interrupts me abruptly.

I glare at Marshal; he glares back at me in return.

"She's old enough Marshal."

He shakes his head warily.

"She already seen too much I don't want to..:

"Marshal she is twenty seven years old. She is not a kid anymore."

Marshal's lip quivers. "She's my little sister she's too young to hear such tragedies."

"Well wait until you hear this latest gossip and all this horror will be over." Robin said with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Why's that Robin?" I asked annoyingly. I grabbed a paper towel from the cupboard and then gently wipe Marshal's tears away and then ruffle his hair a little. He grabs my hand and gives it a kiss. I smile in return.

There would be no more games after this year's Hunger Games."

We all look at her in shock.

TBC:

AN: Man writing this chapter is harder than Barney trying to get a woman into bed with him. Please read and review.


	8. Romance Sparks

Chapter 8

Lily's point of view.

I still can't believe it. I mean she just told me this before Cassie stuck her big nose in it. I mean she listens in on one of those moments when some juicy information was about to come out and yet she spoils it for me by sneaking in. Thank goodness for Marshal. Without him she can like get away with ease dropping. But now she is in on it. So I guess it all works out in the end.

"What you mean no more Hunger Games?!" Cassie sputters out.

Robin calmly sipped a glass of water from the faucet then quickly spat it right out.

"What's in that!?"

I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Robin remember the water here is not filtered .I have to boil it first before it's drinkable".

"I thought they fixed the filtering system in the Victor's part of town."

"They fixed the water that it is clean enough for usage but as far as drinking is concern. Now tell us. What you mean there would be no more games after this one?!" Cassie practically yells before I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"God Cassie do you want to send us all to the Peace Keepers?" I hissed angrily at her.

Cassie looked embarrassed.

End of Lily's point of view.

Cassie's point of view.

Oh why did I have to yell? I don't want to lead the peace keepers here.

"I doubt they could have heard you Cassie, they are probably off in the bar or some sort of meeting or something." Marshal reassures me.

I am dancing from one foot to the other in anxiety.

"So Robin what did you mean that there would be no more games after this coming game?" Lily asked quietly

Robin smirks. Obviously enjoying the suspense she is putting out there. Likes to keep us waiting. She enjoyed holding out my A plus when I was in 8th grade. Boy, having cause her twisted ankle by tripping her to get my grade was worth it. Marshal was whooping because she was withholding information from him about what Lily wanted for their upcoming anniversary. Ah brings back pleasant memories. Well felt badly for her ankle but I got info out of her faster than ever.

"Robin I can trip you easily…" I threatened… I took my glass of water and threatening tilting to make it look like it is about to spill.

Robin rolls her eyes.

"Cas that happened one time and I wasn't looking where I was stepping." Robin aimlessly walks in the other direction to put up her glass and almost trips but caught herself but slips anyway and lands on her bottom.

I snort out a laugh, Lily tries to hold a straight face. And Marshal plain out loud laughs until he cringes in pain.

"And I can trip all by myself without help by you." Robin groans while rubbing her backside.

"So Robin about the games…" Lily urges.

"Yeah…" Robin says with a grunt. "Man that smarts." She groans.

"Well hearing about the ending of the games will ease our pain so spill" Marshal says with a moan.

Robin sits down with a hiss. "Alright, well according to Trevor the rebellion has entered in the Capital. This means that a spy is working at the games."

"Come again? Why does that have anything to do with the games being done with?" I asked with brimming curiosity. If she is saying the games are history then I can actually have a relationship with Ted.

My heart starts to pound loudly. Hopefully not loud enough for Marshal to hear. If he could hear it then well I would say good bye to my love life until he is dead and buried.

"Because the insider has info on how to shut down the arena. So one of the contestants of the games can shut it down from the inside.

"But it is only kids that are the contestants Robin there is no way they could shut down the arena." Marshal says sullenly.

"Not if their mentor is part of the rebellion then they can overthrow the arena." Robin says with confidence.

I leaped out my chair.

I stuttered…"I should be at the orchard. They are probably looking for a Hilbush there, better be on my way."

I smiled sheepishly at them then slowly walked backwards to the front door and as soon as I turn the knob.

"Oh Cas, be sure to tell Ted that Rose has until three tomorrow to have her homework done." Lily called out to me.

I didn't stop to see the smirk that lay across Lily and Robin's faces and the sure disgust on Marshal's as I raced out of the door.

End of Cassie's point of view.

Ted's point of view.

The blue prints for the new extension to Barney's Dad's manor are so plain. My bosses lack in imagination. I mean just a tower and two small addictions it looks well inappropriate. Can't they make it look less propagative and more building like?

I hear racing of footsteps that are bound towards my front door. I brace myself.

End of Ted's point of view.

Cassie's point of view.

I launch myself at the unsuspecting Ted and put my lips right onto his. He didn't stop me, he didn't push me back. He just let me captivate him with my lip.

End of Cassie's point of view.

Ted's point of view.

I melt into her arms. Why she is suddenly open? I don't care. Why is she kissing me? Who the fuck cares. She puts her arms around my chest. I felt her purr in pleasure. I growl in return. I lift her body in my arms and I carry her on my way to the bedroom.

"Wait…" Cassie pushes me back and looks at me in the eye.

"Do you want me to tell you why I am suddenly open to this?" She asks with curiosity

"No." I press my lips back onto her.

She pushes me back gently.

"I should tell you."

"Tell me afterwards. Cassie I have been waiting for over 8 months for this."

Cassie raises an eyebrow but she shrugs like she doesn't care and puts her lips back onto mine. I carry off to paradise.

TBC.

An: Yow! Hot! Man I can write steamy. I want to note that joke about the building being propagative was homage to how I met Your Mother. Please note it just an on-line joke.


	9. The morning after

AN: Hello everyone. (Looks around nervously) I know it has been a long time, but I have been working non stop on this chapter. So thank you for those who have reviewed this story. Adn for the person who have spelled Robin's name right, thank you for telling me.

Chapter 9

Ted's point of view:

I wake up in my bed with a smile on my face. I felt like I just got a huge weight off my chest. She is in love with me. She is lying beside me. Sleeping peacefully like an angel that comes with wings on the ankles as she wraps me around with strong legs. Her lips felt like butterflies that fluttered down and tickled me with the vibration coming from their wings. I gently shook her shoulder awake.

Cassie's point of view:

I felt like I just had a wonderful dream. I awaken to one as well. After all these months of holding back I plunged forward, if there are no more games, no holding back. No reason to stop from being in love. I feel like I am walking on water. I want to scream from the top of the roof...

"So was as good for you as it was for me?" I asked hopefully demurely.

"You were amazing." Ted kisses my cheek gently.

I kiss him back. I felt like I was in a wonderful dream.

A loud door opening stopped the dream.

"Ted?! Where did Cassie leave my homework again?" Came Rosie's sweet innocent voice breaks the moment.

Ted sighs. "On the dining room table." Tells her. Ted goes back into kissing me.

"I can't find it!" She yells with stress gingerly on her voice.

Ted lets out a frustrated sigh and he gets up.

"No I'll ask Lily to give her another extension." I beg, wanting more.

Ted smiles sadly, touch my cheek. And then scrambles to get decent.

End of Cassie's point of view.

Ted's point of view.

"Damn it Rosie, you can't keep track of that lousy home work." I said with a grumble. I get out of the bedroom and inexpertly got a fist in my face.

Marshal's point of view:

My back may be killing me but the satisfaction of a fist into his face feels worth it.

Bless that Rosie for opening that door for me.

"Ow!" Ted yells out in agony as I grunt in pain that my poor fist has experience.

"What's wrong? I heard a girlish wail and I knew my brother must be here." Cassie says as she stumbles out in ruffled clothes.

Ah that's my sister she is so supportive.

"Marshal you already punched him the first time we got together." Cassie says with irritation.

"Yeah and that time you hit me, it wasn't' even that hard."

"I have been working out. And I got a lot stronger. "

"Loll says you might have broken my nose." Ted said with a whimper.

"I'll get you some ice. " Cassie said tenderly and gives Ted's shoulder a squeeze. And then she smacks me on the head before she gets it.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right, Marshal!" Lily says with a groan. She walks in with Rosie trailing behind who is giggling all the way.

"Well she is my baby sister. Since Dad isn't here to take Ted out, it falls to me and I can really nail him in the nose." Marshal says with a smirk.

"How did you recover from your bad fall so quickly?" Cassie asks me which is an obvious cover up for little Rosie.

"I heal fast." I grunted manly. As I sat down at the table a manly grunt filled with pain escaped from my lips.

"Sweetie is you whimpering? Maybe you should lie on your stomach some more?" Lily asked with concern.

I love my Lily pad but did she have to wound my manhood in the past five seconds?

"You know you and Cassie took away my big protective brother moment in less than five minutes?"

"It's my specialty. Lily is just worried about her big lug of a boyfriend." Cassie said as she comes in with bags filled with ice. She hands one to Ted and then just plops my ice bag onto the table without any ceremony whatsoever.

Sisters.

I sigh. I grab the ice bag; I don't know whatever to use it for my hand or my aching back. I wiggle my fingers, a stab of pain shots through them. Fingers win.

"So Rosie why don't you get your homework, then I can help you with it." Lily tells Rosie with a smile so we can talk.

"You're just taking me to the other room so they can do the 'talk', right? Rosie asks with annoyance.

"I'll fix you an extra big bowl of your favorite berries to sweetened the deal"

"Give me an extension on tomorrow's homework and we have a deal." Rosie says with a smirk and puts her handout for a deal.

"You are spending way too much time with Barney..." Lily says with a head shake.

"It's not my fault that Uncle Ted chooses the wrong kind of baby sitters, so it a deal?"

Lily sighs. She looks so cute when she does that.

"It's a deal. But after that your homework would be on time young lady."

Rosie smirks. "We'll see." She chuckles merrily then skips off.

My girlfriend groans. "Ted stops choosing Barney as her babysitter. She is getting as crafty as Cassie used to be."

"Hey I was craftier. Ted and I started dating much earlier on then we led on…."

"She's lying…" Ted says with a fake laugh. "Go on Cassie tell them that your lying…Please say that your lying I don't want to have a busted lip as well as a nose."

Cassie laughs and then kisses his cheek. When Ted and I are are alone in private…busting lip time.

"So is it official are you two a couple now?" Lily asks as she sits down next to me.

TBC.

AN: I know I know it is been over a couple of months. But I have kept right at keeping the story going so let I am continue.


End file.
